


i’m warning you

by fightmecorypheus (alex_archer)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/fightmecorypheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m warning you… Fenris x fHawke, post DA2, teasing and smut. Please?<br/>a prompt from http://anotherdayforchaosfay.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’m warning you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm rly bad at smut forgive me  
> i have no beta so please forgive me again

Kirkwall wasn’t a city known to be quiet at night, definitely not in Lowtown. Hawke often prefered to spend her nights reading in Fenris’ mansion, helping the elf to figure out the letters as well. This night, was unlike any other. Both sat at the table, Hawke leaning her chair back, feet up. Fenris sat with a pad of paper and charcoal in his hand, only he found he honestly could not concentrate. Hawke was just sitting there, unknowingly being the one distraction that Fenris could not take his mind away from. Instead, he thought it a better idea to wander down to the cellar and see if there were any good vintages left.

When he returned, two bottles in hand, Hawke hadn’t moved an inch. Her concentration was incredibly hard to break, especially when reading something Fenris believed to be titled ‘The Art of Cheese’. The novel was written by some Ferelden dolt, most likely. Though it was _his_ Ferelden dolt reading the book now.

Fenris found his seat once more, pouring a fairly large glass of wine for himself and a smaller for Hawke. He slid the drink towards the woman, and he took a swig of his own. It was sufficient, but he’d had better. He should have saved the better wine for when he had better company.

Taking another drink, he felt something hard enter his mouth. Plucking it from his lips he discovered it to be a pebble. The stone definitely could not have come from the bottle, therefore it had to have been in the glass Fenris poured the wine into. The glass had been empty when he poured, but he might have missed the small rock. Puzzled, Fenris tossed the stone across the room, where it clattered to a stop and joined a small pile of rubble.

“I told you that you should start consuming something other than wine,” Hawke smiled, not looking up from her page.

Fenris’ eyebrows dropped, and so did his gaze, “Fasta vass, Hawke, I told you to stop putting ridiculous foreign objects in my glass.” To this, Hawke shrugged. She closed her book and threw it onto the table.

Taking her glass, she drank a bit and sighed, “This really isn’t the best vintage, Fenris. It would go better with some bread and gravy.”

“I’m warning you, Hawke. If you don’t stop these antics, you’ll no longer be welcome here,” Fenris threatened, a smiled creeping up. As much as he despised Hawke, he couldn’t help but love her.

“Do you honestly think that I wouldn’t find a way in?” Hawke raised an eyebrow and taunted. “One day, you’ll return home from a particularly trying day in the life of Fenris. You’ll trudge up to your room, only to find a very present, very naked, me lying in wait.” Now was when Fenris’ smile truly broke through.

“Is that a supposed to be a threat? You’ll have to prove good on your word,” At that, Hawke rose instantly, mischief gleaming in her eyes. “Don’t you dare!” Hawke bolted out of the room, Fenris charging after her. He chased the mage up the stairs, and nearly recieved a facefull of door as Hawke slammed it in front of him. “Hawke, open this immediately,” Fenris pounded his fist against the door.

“It’s unlocked, pointy,” Hawke called, her voice muffled. Fenris pushed open the door, finding a nearly naked Hawke frantically stripping her clothes off as fast as possible.

“Hawke, stop. This is ridiculous, I did not mean-” Hawke yanked off her tunic, stopping Fenris in his tracks. For an all too familiar sight, the woman’s bare body still amazed him. The many scars that decorated her dark torso. The way her muscles tensed and rippled with the slightest movement. Everything about her was graceful, and yet here she was. Striking a pose and sporting a facial expression that can only be described as a startled nug.

“You look ridiculous,” Fenris chuckled, his annoyance completely gone. He closed the space between Hawke and him, slowly dragging his fingers across the mage’s skin. Her collar bones were easy to trace, and they led his hands down. Her expression softened into her resting face, and she placed both of her hands on Fenris’ chestplate.

“I look ridiculous? You are the one wearing full armor still,” Hawke smiled and lifted her fingers to unbuckle a strap. With a grunt, Fenris knocked her hand out of the way. He began to rip and tear at the restraints. Once free, he pulled Hawke back towards him. The lyrium brands on his skin began to glow at her touch. Enjoying this, she traced them. Specifically the line that went straight down his chest, leading into his small clothes.

His skin began to tingle and hum, the touch of her nails sliding between the fabric and his skin made his hair rise. He closed his eyes and allowed the sensation to overcome him. To his surprise, he felt her take advantage of his reaction. She pressed up against him and thrust her lips against his. His hands shot up, one to her waist and the other thread through her hair. Her hands, however, went down. The tight fabric stood no chance, the laces easily coming undone. As she made more room for her hands, he found himself filling the space.

His erection started to grow with every lingering touch. She encouraged him, dragging her fingers up his length. Her tongue kept prodding his lips, demanding entrance. Instead of allowing Hawke to have her way, Fenris pushed her away. He regretted the decision when her hand was pulled from his smallclothes, but he still pushed. Stepping forward with his hand on her chest, he forced her onto the bed. She sat and grabbed his hand before falling backwards, dragging him with her. He fell on top of her, and was greeted with Hawke raising to press herself against him again.

He propped himself up on his elbows and slid his thigh up between hers, pressing against her warmth. He felt how wet she was and whispered, “Amatus.” Hawke understood and nodded, reaching down. She pulled him out of his small clothes and began to stroke. Her hips moved in time with the strokes, pressing even closer to him. He leaned down and finally allowed her tongue access. They melded together, swirling and teasing around each other.

Fenris’ back arched with the pleasure, feeling Hawke’s strokes grow faster. Then, as sudden as possible, Hawke moved to flip him underneath her. He let her, and found her straddling above him. She reached down and placed his tip against her. She slowly lowered herself down, forcing him to enter. His hips shuddered and began to thrust slightly, demanding her to move faster. She obliged and began to rock back and forth, moving her hips so as to keep him inside. In fluid movements, she moved herself up and down atop him, continuing to rock She arched her back and threw her head back. Fenris once again took in the beauty of her chest. He reached up and began to fondle her breasts. His brands glowed wherever he touched her, sending a pleasing electricity through the contact.

Hawke adjusted herself so that she could lean forward, pressing her mouth against Fenris’. He took this chance to take over the movements, and he began to feverherently thrust upwards. His movements shook the entire bed, and they enticed sweet noises from Hawke.

The moans and whimpers grew in intensity before Fenris flipped them once more. He held Hawkes hips up off the bed and he knelt. He pushed into her over and over, speed increasing with every thrust. Everytime he heaved deeper, she turned her head further into the blankets. She dug her nails into the mattress, leaving him a lovely view of her breasts bouncing with every thrust.

“I’m- warning you- Fenris, ohhhhhh!” Hawke tried to speak, making Fenris smile. He needed to time this correctly, so that they would release together. He knew her sounds, knew when she was close. He moved faster now, letting go his resistance to finish.

Hawke and he moved in tandem, rocking with each other. The movements soon became erratic, as both began to reach their peak. Fenris’ head thrust backwards, much to his dismay, and he missed seeing her face as both of them came. Fenris snarled and let himself take in the cries he enticed from Hawke. He let her back down to the mattress and fell on his elbow, nesting his face in her neck. He planted a few kisses, and nibbled on her ear, pulling from her the last few sounds he could.

Fenris pulled out and lay on Hawke’s side, pushing his bangs back out of his eyes, “This was all your fault, Hawke.” She smiled and turned her head to face him. Hawke turned on her side and nodded, pulling Fenris’ face closer to hers for a kiss. Just before their lips touched, Hawke pulled away. “Festis bei umo canavarum,” Fenris growled, leaning in towards the would be peck.

“I’m warning you, Fenris. Any more of this and-” Fenris silenced her with a kiss, ending the conflict indefinitely.

**Author's Note:**

> told u i was bad


End file.
